Jennifer Normant
Jennifer Normant was a contestant on Season 9 and Season 17 of Hell's Kitchen. On season 9, she ranked in 5th place, and on season 17, she ranked in 6th place. Personality On season 9, Jennifer was a strong fighter, and gained her confidence gradually during the competition. She was one of the most sane women of the red team, and did not want to be involved in backstabbing, which was why she took her elimination very ungraciously. On season 17, she was once again one of the most sane women, refusing to argue with anybody, especially with Elise, and could mock her teammates for repeated mistakes. Season 9 Episode 1 When the chefs arrived in Los Angeles, they were greeted by James on the bus ride, and then, it pulled over to the Orpheum Theatre, where they would be given a standing ovation by a live audience. However, when the curtain was pulled up, they discovered that the room was completely empty, much to their disappointment, before Ramsay revealed himself applauding very slowly. After the latter revealed the grand prize of the season, the chefs were asked to get back to Hell's Kitchen and cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Jennifer was the third person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Jonathon. She served her pork with her special marinade, and while she hoped that Ramsay would not spit out her food, the pork was moist and tasty, which made her really happy, and she won the round over Jonathon. The red team lost the challenge 5-6, and they were punished by cleaning both kitchens for the opening night. The next day, both teams went to the kitchens to begin prepping for the opening night, and they were given their ankle knives set. During dinner service, Jennifer was on the fish station with Carrie. She was not seen at all, and the red team won the service. Episode 2 The next morning, the chefs were woken up by a young guitarist and very loud amplifiers, and they were ordered to get outside. Arrived there, Ramsay noticed that they looked exhausted, and Jennifer told she had a sleepless night. Then, he introduced the Meat & Grill Challenge, where each pair would have to cook a medium-rare New York strip, a medium rib-eye, a medium-well filet mignon, and a well-done burger. During the challenge, she was paired with Gina and Elizabeth, they were the last pair to compete for the red team, and they only scored two points out of four, with their New York strip and burger. During Will's turn, she was not very worried as she was convinced he would fuck up at least one piece, but her fears were confirmed when he gave a perfect performance. The red team lost the challenge 10-11, and they were punished by cleaning the grills, taking a delivery of a whole cow, and drinking a protein shake made from the meat used during the challenge. While carrying the cow to the kitchen, Jennifer reminded that she had a cow's leg on her shoulder, which she called a "claustrofuck", and she was seen slicing it, along with Amanda, Carrie, and Jamie. Later, the women were prepping their kitchen while reviewing the menu, and when the blue team came back from their reward, they studied it further. However, she wondered what the fuck was up between Carrie and Brendan as both of them were flirting very obviously. During dinner service, Jennifer was on the appetizer station with Gina. On the first ticket, she was working on her first brisket salad, she was determined to win as she wanted to prove that they were meant to be there, but her first salad was containing squab instead of brisket. She was embarrassed to have messed up the first salad, was comforted by Gina, and later, she thanked Ramsay for making Elise shutting up. The red team won the service, and at elimination, they were asked for a volunteer to be transferred to the blue team the next morning. Episode 3 Back in the dorms, the women discussed about who would be transferred to the blue team, and in the end, they agreed on Carrie, which made everybody happy. The next morning, the chefs were woken up by clowns, and when both teams were lined up in the dining room, Sous Chef Scott revealed that they were woken up by clowns because they were cooking like clowns. After taking a delivery of naan bread with the other chefs, Jennifer and her teammates said goodbye to Natalie, who was transferred to the blue team instead of Carrie. During the Mommy & Me Lunch Service Challenge, she was on the chicken station. She was not seen much, the red team lost the challenge, and they were punished by cleaning the dining room, prepping both kitchens for the Family Night dinner service, and setting up a playground for the children. While setting the playground, Jennifer believed that they had to put more people for the bigger projects, and could not believe that Carrie, Elizabeth, and Krupa would arrange the basketball net as it was only three pieces. Back in the dorms, she, Elise, and Jamie, trash talked about Carrie as they believed that she was the biggest problem on the red team. The next day, during prep, the women were completely silent as they wanted to avoid the drama. During the Family Night dinner service, Jennifer was on the meat station with Carrie. When they moved on to entrées, she was not paying a lot of attention because she did not want to work with Carrie, both of them were convinced that Wellingtons and burgers were called, they communicated with Elizabeth, but when they sent their entrées, they discovered that lamb and New York strip was ordered instead. She was embarrassed at herself and mortified to have let Carrie do some part of the job, the red team was ordered to start again, and later, she was dismayed when Amanda forgot the cod. Later, she acknowledged that the latter was getting flustered and shutting down by the second, and after a lot of mistakes, the red team was asked to go in the dining room to apologize to the customers, before being kicked out of the kitchen. The red team lost the service by a mile, and back in the dorms, she it unfair that she had to take the fall for Carrie, and agreed that the latter needed to be eliminated. When Ramsay asked the red team what happened to them after their great performance during the second service, Jennifer reminded the miscommunication, and admitted that she wished to be alone. She was Ramsay's first nominee for elimination, with Carrie being the second, and Amanda being the third. During her plea, she felt more comfortable after the previous day, knew that she was a hard worker, but when Ramsay asked her why she could not handle the meat station, she put the blame on Carrie for not being able to take control of one thing out of seven. She survived elimination. Episode 4 Back in the dorms, Jennifer defended Elise during her argument with Krupa, saying that she never said anything wrong about her. The next morning, the chefs were woken up by Sous Chefs Scott and Andi, who brought them special farm outfits to wear, and were told to get outside. Arrived there, Ramsay introduced the Chicken Creation Challenge, and Jennifer was not seen much during the first part. During the second part, she was paired with Krupa, and they worked on the sautéed chicken course. When she learned that the pair with the best dish would be featured in People magazine with Ramsay, she revealed how excited she was about that as she was reading that magazine every week, and she and Krupa were the second pair from the red team to have their dish judged. She did not present their chicken cacciatore, but they tied the round with Jonathon and Will. The red team won the challenge 3-2, and they were rewarded with a go-kart activity at K1 Speed. During the reward, Jennifer was going at a very slow speed as she was freaking out,, thought that she was going a hundred miles an hour, and did not qualify for the final race. During that race, she called Elise a freak behind the wheel because she was bumping into Carrie several times in a row. During dinner service, Jennifer was on the garnish station. She was not seen much, except at one point when she expressed annoyance over Elise and Carrie arguing, saying that both of them fight no matter what, and that it was bringing the moral of the entire red team down. After a lot of mistakes, the red team was kicked out of the kitchen, both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate two people each. Jennifer was not nominated for elimination, and when she was asked by Ramsay who should be eliminated between Carrie and Elise from the red team, she answered Elise. While being dismissed, she knew that it would be a blood bath after Elise discovered that she did not have any friends. Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 16 Season 17 Episode 1/2 Jennifer was the fourth All-Star to arrive at Hell's Kitchen, and admitted how excited she was being back, especially as she still felt robbed back in Season 9, before praying that Elise was not coming back as well. After, she introduced her to the chefs, and told Ashley that she knew that she would see the latter as they were Facebook friends, As more chefs came, she commented that there were not a lot of representatives from Season 9, but when Elise came, she said that the latter was the last person she wanted to see that day. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Jennifer received lamb as her main protein, she was the third person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Giovanni. She made a lamb with eggplant, and while Ramsay praised the lamb for being cooked beautifully, the eggplant was criticized for being undercooked and crunchy. Despite being a strong contender for either a 4 or a 5, she received 3 points for the raw eggplant alone. The red team lost the challenge 27-28, and they were punished by cleaning up the front of the entrance, tear down the risers and red carpets, and clean up the confetti on the ground. During the Bar Menu Challenge, Jennifer made an unknown dish, and she lost the challenge as her dish did not make the top four in the red team. During dinner service, Jennifer was on the appetizer station with Ashley. She was not seen much, but at the start of service, she wanted to kick the blue team’s ass that night, and declared that it was their turn to win. The red team lost the service, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. Jennifer was not nominated for elimination, and when asked by Ramsay on who should go home, she voted for Manda as she deemed Elise the stronger chef. Episode 3 During the Seafood Tower Challenge, Jennifer was paired up with Dana, and they were the third pair from the red team to compete. During the challenge, she believed that she was going to kill it as she worked in a restaurant that did seafood towers, and they got their first attempt accepted. The red team lost the challenge, and they were punished by taking deliveries of 100 pounds of seafood, prep them for that night’s service along with both kitchens, and eat a disgusting fish soup. During the punishment, she deemed Elise's decision to lie in front of Sous Chef Christina a bad move. During prep, Jennifer told Robyn that they would throw Barbie under the bus if they lost the service after the latter cut the scallops unevenly. During dinner service, she was on the fish station with Robyn. She was not seen that night, the red team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, she considered Ashley and Barbie for elimination as the meat station derailed the red kitchen that night. Jennifer was not nominated for elimination, and when Ramsay asked the red team when they were going to win something, she promised the next day. Episode 4 During the Chance Challenge, Jennifer asked what she was going to do with peanut butter after the red team received that ingredient. She was the final person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and presented her peanut butter fried monkfish with saffron risotto. Ramsay praised the fish for glistening, and she scored four points. The red team won the challenge 26-25, and they were rewarded with a private jet trip to Santa Barbera, and had an overnight stay at the Belmond El Encanto resort. During the reward, she called the resort a five-star place to be at. During dinner service, Jennifer was on the meat station with Dana. At one point, she got pissed at Michelle when the latter served a poor risotto, and said that Michelle was a strong cook. Later, she told Ramsay that they were waiting on Barbie for the duck garnishes, and soon after, Ramsay told her and Benjamin to get their entrées ready in eight minutes for the twelve top. After the blue team struggled on that order, she gave Jared an extra duck breast that allowed the blue team to send their half. The red team won the service. During elimination, Jennifer said goodbye to Robyn as the latter was reassigned to the blue team, and she welcomed Josh as a new teammate, much to her dismay. Episode 5 Back at the dorms, Jennifer tried to comfort an upset Robyn over the switch into the blue team, and added on that Ramsay felt that Robyn was getting too comfortable. During the Wood Plank Cooking Challenge, Jennifer was paired up with Michelle on the cod, they were the first person from the red team to have their dish judged, and went up against the pair of Nick and Robyn. They made a black cod seasoned with Mediterranean spices and charcoal eggplant, and while the fish was praised for being seasoned beautifully, Ben Ford felt that they could have held back on the vinaigrette and let the smoky flavor come out more, and they lost that round to the pair of Nick and Robyn. The red team lost the challenge after a tie at 3, and they were punished by cleaning up a stable at Apex Ranch. During the punishment, she commented that despite doing some shitty punishments before, that one was the literal shit. Before service, Jennifer told Robyn about how everybody in the red team was against Josh. During dinner service, she was on the appetizer station. At one point, she felt that everybody was ganging up on Josh, she herself wanted to see him cook, and thought that he would surprise them. However, she got dismayed when Josh produced burnt fish & chips. Both teams were named joint-winners. Episode 6 During the Pizza Fusion Challenge, Jennifer went up against Milly, and their country was Morocco. She was the second person from the red team to have her dish judged, and presented her Moroccan styled lamb pizza. It was criticized for the lack of sweetness, despite being praised for the spiciness, and she lost that round to Milly, though she bitterly commented that at least Steve Samson loved her pizza. The red team eventually won the challenge, and they were rewarded with a tour around Hollywood in a double-decker bus, and a trip to the Hollywood Magic Castle. During the Italian Night dinner service, Jennifer was on the fish station. She was not seen that night, and the red team won the service. While being dismissed, she felt that the red team was solid without Robyn, and that the blue team was going to crumble. Episode 7 During the Last Chef Standing Challenge, Jennifer called the dwindling numbers weird and strange, and was the fifth and final person from the red team to leave the kitchen. The red team lost the challenge 3-5, and they were punished by helping Marino clean the dining room, clean the latter’s shirts ahead of the following service, and clean both kitchens. Back at the dorms, Jennifer was freaking out as it was 6:30 pm, and they have yet to begin prepping for service. She was not nominated by Michelle, and did not have to compete in the Cook For Your Life Challenge. After Elise threaten Michelle for putting her up, she broke up the argument, and said that she would not want to be in Michelle’s shoes. Episode 8 Before the Cave Meat Challenge, Jennifer was a little concerned having Elise hold a spear after the Cook For Your Life Challenge, and later, the latter almost stabbed her with one. She was paired up with Manda on the boar, they were the first pair from the red team to have their dishes judged, and went up against the pair of Milly and Van. She made a home styled boar dish, and while it was praised for the herbs and apples, she lost that round to the blue team. After Benjamin's dish received poor reviews, she was surprised by that, before hoping that it was a chance for the red team to win. The red team lost the challenge 1-2, and they were punished by participating in Spring Cleaning day, which included clearing the bathrooms and bedrooms of the dorms, and ironing the wait staff’s aprons. During the punishment, she disgustingly found two cheeseburgers under Milly’s chef jacket. During dinner service, Jennifer was on the appetizer station with Elise. At one point, she helped out Elise when the latter was struggling on the caviar Bellini dish, but commented the irony of it due to their history back in Season 9, and asked if she had a fever. When John Rzeznik came into the red kitchen, she was star struck, and called him a real celebrity. When Manda was struggling on the lobster tail, she was seen helping her. The red team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, she brought up Elise’s struggles on appetizers. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 15/16 Trivia Season 9 Season 17 *She is the last contestant of that season to be eliminated before the black jackets were given. *She is the twelfth contestant who kept her jacket after elimination, and the fourth who did without ranking in 3rd place, following Ji (Season 5), Sterling (Season 13), and Elise (also from Season 17). Quotes Season 9 *(To Elise) "Shut up for five fucking seconds!! That's your problem, you don't shut up and listen to what we have to fucking say!!" *(To Paul) "You better hope I go home tonight!" Season 17 *"Choo Choo, Choo Choo, Fucking Choo Choo!!!" *"Elise knows who she is dealing with, and to fucking play this game right now, please, I'm from Massachusetts, the Boston area. We don't fucking play." *"Culinary 101 has gone out of Elise's brain." *"Fucking redemption, bitch. Bye-bye, Elise, you went home first. Boom!!!" *(After being eliminated) "I still beat Elise!" Category:Chef Category:Season 9 Category:All-Stars Category:Black Jacket Category:Returning Chef